In certain environmental control installations, it may be required to cool and humidify the air being conditioned. Heretofore, this has been achieved relatively inefficiently by pan or liquid pool type humidifiers utilizing available water without heating the latter. It has also been the usual practice to dissipate and waste the heat removed from the conditioned air, without using the same.